


Withdrawal

by foxesbox



Category: jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Withdrawal, Alcoholism, Gen, Withdrawal, chase going through withdrawal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxesbox/pseuds/foxesbox
Summary: Chase hasn't had a drink in 12 hours and he's not handling it too well.





	Withdrawal

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys so I've never actually written a fic including addiction/withdrawal like this so i tried to make it as accurate as I could (I did some research into withdrawal symptoms). Hope this is ok! >also i didn't proofread this for errors im too tired sorry

Chase’s hands shook as he opened all the cupboards in the shared kitchen. He’d ran out of drinks in his room and hadn’t drank anything since the night before. When he couldn’t find a drink, he growled and slammed the cupboard shut, instantly regretting it when the pounding in his head got worse.

“F-Fuck sake,” He hissed. He held his hands out in front of himself and watched them tremble. He made his hands into fists and relaxed them before sighing. He needed a drink.

“Chase?”

Chase froze and held his breath. He’d been careful to hide how bad he’d been getting from the others and he wasn’t about to let his guard down now.

“Yeah?” He responded, still refusing to turn around. Instead he busied himself with placing the dirty dishes into the dishwasher.

“Are you ok? I heard banging.”

“I’m fine, Marvin. Don’t worry about it.”

Marvin wasn’t convinced at all. He stepped closer and placed a hand on Chase’s shoulder. “Look, dude, you know I’m here if you need to talk-“

“I’m fine!” Chase hissed, pushing Marvin back.

Marvin stared in shock, finally seeing Chase’s face. His eyes here red, his lip slightly swollen – He’d clearly been biting it, he was sweating and shaking. Something was wrong.

Chase refused to meet Marvin’s eyes, clenching and relaxing his fists again, trying to fight off the irritability. He couldn’t let it show – Couldn’t make it obvious. “I’m sorry, Marvin. I’m just feeling a little off today.”

Marvin nodded, still not convinced. “Alright. You know where to find me if you need me, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

A few hours later Chase got desperate. He needed a drink, and he needed it fast. He’d avoided the others since his run-in with Marvin earlier in the day and he planned to keep it that way. If he remembered correctly, Schneep had a bottle in his room that he kept for quiet nights in. Chase was sure he could get away with taking some.  
Chase quietly opened his bedroom door and looked out into the hall. Nobody was around, and he could hear quiet laughter from coming downstairs. Good, that’s what he needed. He slowly made his way down the hall towards Schneep’s room and listened carefully. He couldn’t hear Schneep in the bedroom.

Chase opened the door and walked inside. He wasn’t sure where the bottle was kept but he was sure it wouldn’t be hard to find. He made his way over to Schneep’s desk and opened the little cupboard that was underneath. Nothing but folders and files and papers. Useless. He rummaged around the shelves of books and figures. Nothing even close to a drink there either.

He looked under Schneep’s bed and found a box, pulling it out and sighing when he saw the bottle in there.

“Thank god,” He smiled, pulling it out and popping off the lid.

“Chase?”

Chase jumped, almost dropping the bottle. He spun around and saw Schneep standing in the doorway, a confused and concerned look on his face.

“Chase, what are you doing in my room?”

“I- Uh, nothing, sorry. I was just looking for something,” He shrugged, trying to hide the bottle behind his back.

Schneep clearly didn’t believe him. “What do you have?”

Chase shook his head. “Nothing, nothing.”

The doctor stepped forward and reached around Chase, grabbing the open bottle and raising an eyebrow.

Chase panicked and held his shaky hands out. “No, please- Please, Henrik I need this-“

Schneep stopped. His concern was back, and he was quick to notice the shaking. “Chase. Stop.”

Chase kept trying to grab the bottle, his eyes filling with tears. “Please- Please, don’t take it-“

Schneep put the cap back on the bottle and placed it up on the highest shelf he could – One that Chase himself couldn’t reach. The father cried, desperately trying to get to it. He needed it. He needed it.

“P-Please…”

Schneep gently pulled Chase against his chest, a hand rubbing the shaking man’s back. “How long?” He asked quietly as Chase sobbed against him.

“Drinking? D-Don’t remember. ‘s been a while,” He mumbled. “H-Haven’t had a drink in maybe… Twelve hours.”

A silence settled between the two, occasionally being broken by a hiccup or a sniff from Chase, or the calm and comforting words of Schneep. Chase hadn’t been held in so long, and it made him feel warmer and safer than any drink did. The thought of drinking almost brought him to tears again. His headache still hadn’t gone away and he knew his shakes were still really obvious.

“Hey, Schneep?”

Schneep hummed in response.

“C-Can- Can you help me?”

“Help you?” Schneep asked. He knew what Chase meant, but he needed to hear Chase say it.

“I wanna… I wanna get better. I don’t wanna do this- I can’t keep doing this. Please help me.”

Schneep smiled. “Of course.”


End file.
